


The hunt is on

by imgonnariverdance



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgonnariverdance/pseuds/imgonnariverdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets hurt doing a hunt and Dean has to take care of him before they can go save Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dean! Dean can you hear me? Get up I need you to get up"  
The voice was loud, deep and very familiar.  
"Cas, go away I need my four hours once in a while." Dean pushes the arm that was shaking him away, turning away to face the other side of the bed when the sudden realization hits him. This isn't his bed, he isn't lying on his memory foam.  
Slowly forcing open his eyes, he sees a worried Cas looking down at him.  
"Cas? What the hell? Where are we?" Dean looks around to see trees all around them.  
"I don't know, but that's not of import." Cas pauses, squints at Dean before continuing, "We have to go".  
Dean nods his head before accepting Cas' hand to stand up.  
It took a moment for Dean to stabilize himself. "Did we fly here or something?" Dean grumbles as he tries to shake the dizzy spell that suddenly came over him.  
"No" Cas tries to get a better look at Dean's face, "I don't think so" Cas corrects himself, he too unsure of how they got to wherever they were at.  
"Are you okay Dean?" Cas asks as he furrows his brows but Dean soon gives him a smile, "Yeah, just peachy".  
"Where's Sam?" Dean leads the way past a few bushes, squinting as he tries to see clearly in the dark. Wherever they were at, it was nightfall and their surroundings were illuminated by a sole light source, the moon.  
"I do not know, I just woke up here and then I found you" Cas admits, wishing he had a better understanding of what was going on, but he too was just as confused about this as Dean.  
"Well we got to find him and get the hell out of here" Dean continued, holding onto the sleeve of Cas' trench coat so they wouldn't get separated in the dark.  
"Dean stop" Cas suddenly places a hand on Dean's bicep.  
"What's wron-" Cas pulls Dean down as he tries to get Dean to keep quiet.  
"This isn't good" Cas tells Dean in nothing more than a hushed whisper.  
"What? What is it?" Dean asks back just as quietly.  
"There are werewolves nearby" Cas mumbles, trying to sense out how many there actually are.  
"How many?" Dean questions fearfully.  
"No this can't be" Cas shakes his head, "they don't travel in packs this size".  
"Cas, how many?" Dean pries, worriedly.  
"About twenty" Cas says as a matter-of-factly.  
"Fuck" Dean mumbles, "now what?".

 

Sam wakes up to a little bit of a shock.  
Everything was all dark, this wasn't the bunker, not anymore. He knows Dean would laugh at him but he has a little reading light that he keeps on on most days but now it's completely dark here.  
"Dean?" Sam cries out, confused and frankly a little scared.  
"Cas?" Sam asks, stumbling to his feet.  
Sam couldn't see more than five feet away but he tries to navigate himself around using nothing but his other senses.  
Sam couldn't even see the moon from where he was, everything was just pitch dark, and then everything around him was blue. Light blue. It was peaceful for a second but then Sam suddenly feels like he got shocked by an electric current. He falls and hits the ground. Everything is still blue, and light is all around him, he struggles to keep his eyes open but the pain makes it hard for him to do that, so he slips into unconsciousness.

 

"Dean, don't move" Cas demands as he grips tightly onto Dean's jacket.  
"Cas, there are twenty werewolves heading over to our direction and you think we should just stay here?" Dean barks out, still trying to keep his voice down.  
"Wait for my count" Cas instructs, "then we run in the other direction".  
"Cas, I can't see properly here" Dean voices out his worry.  
"You don't need to, I'll lead the way" Cas says, this time slipping his hand into Dean's.  
Dean tilts his head slightly at how awkward this felt, but he'd take holding hands with Cas over being a chew toy for werewolves any day.  
"You ready?" Cas asks, squeezing Dean's hand.  
"Rather now than never right?" Dean replies, squeezing back.  
"Three, two, one" Cas mumbles, before pulling Dean with him as they rush away from the place they were at.  
At their sudden movement, they could hear the sound of howling coming from not more than twenty feet away.  
"How far are they away from us?" Dean screams out as he tries to keep up with Cas' speed.  
"It's better if you don't know" Cas pulls Dean along, "come on".  
"Cas, slow down" Dean yells, pulling Cas back a little as he takes a deep breath of air, "I can't run that fast".  
"I'm sorry Dean, but we're reaching soon" Cas slows down his pace.  
"Where?" Dean asks, "Where are we reaching?".  
"A cave" Cas says as they reach the foot of a small hill.  
Dean can finally see how much more they have to travel as they stop for a while, he looks up the hill to see the mouth of the cave.  
"You got to be kidding me" Dean breaths out heavily.  
"Dean are you okay?" Cas bends down trying to see if Dean's okay.  
"Tired Cas" Dean bends over and rests his hands on his knees.  
"We can't stay here for long or the werewolves will catch up with us" Cas explains, pressing a hand up to Dean's forehead.  
Dean could feel grace surrounding him for a short moment before Cas pulls away.  
"Better?" Cas asks, grabbing hold of Dean's hand again.  
"Yeah, a lot better, thanks Cas" Dean smiles, feeling no longer out of breath.  
"Let's go, we'll be safer in the cave" Cas sincerely hopes, as he pulls Dean up the steep hill towards the entrance of the cave.

 

When Sam wakes up again, he feels that his head is spinning and every inch of his body hurt.  
"Dean?" he croaks out but his throat is way too dry to allow him to speak at all.  
"Dean?" he tries to shout out again but nothing comes out this time. He tries to get up on his feet, but he's too tired, he tries to fight, but he can't, soon he sees black spots surrounding his vision and before he can do anything else, he passes out again.

 

 

"Dean, in here" Cas squeezes Dean's hand and leads him into the cave.  
"I can't see a damn thing in here" Dean complains as they walk deeper into the cave.  
"Damnit, how did I not think about this earlier" Dean grumbles as he fishes out the phone from his pocket.  
Dean slowly pulls his hand away from Cas' as he turns on his phone's flashlight.  
"No reception here though" Dean shines the light in front of them as he leads the way.  
"Cas, are there any werewolves in here?" Dean turns to stare at Cas.  
Cas presses his fingers onto his forehead before furrowing his brows.  
"I'm sorry Dean, I am unable to tell, there is something that is blocking out my senses here" Cas apologizes.  
"What could have done that?" Dean asks, a bit fearful of the answer.  
"I'm not sure" Cas answers him as they walk in deeper into the cave.  
"Cas, what do you think we're here for?" Dean questions, eyes looking all around the cave for clues on who might have sent them here.  
"I really have no idea Dean" Cas admits, following closely behind Dean.  
"Well then I guess we gotta find Sam and get the hell out of this place" Dean says it as if it's an easy task to achieve but deep down he doesn't even know where to start looking for his little brother or how are they even going to get out.  
"Okay Dean" Cas nods his head, "but how?"  
"I don't know" Dean breaths out an angry sigh, "We'll make it up as we go, let's just try to find Sam first okay?"  
"Okay" Cas responds, as they reach a part of the cave where it branches into two different routes.  
"Shit" Dean curses before turning to Cas again.  
"Which one Cas?" Dean nudges Cas to make a decision.  
Cas lowers his head a little, "I'm sorry Dean but I don't know which one will lead us to a safer destination".  
Dean sighs a little but claps Cas on the back, "Hey it's okay man, neither do I, we'll just wing it" Dean says before lifting up his index finger.  
"This way then" Dean says, pointing to the right side.  
Cas follows Dean as they make their way further into the cave, hoping they didn't make the wrong choice.  
They walk in comfortable silence for quite some time but they soon reach another part of the cave that branches into three different routes this time.  
Dean was about to curse again as they continue to walk forward but Cas stops him.  
"Do you hear that?" Cas turns to face Dean as they both stop dead in their tracks.  
A low soft growling could be heard in the background.  
"Werewolves?" Dean whispers to Cas.  
Cas tries to listen out for a little longer and suddenly his eyes widen.  
The barking gets louder, and this time Cas grabs Dean's hand and they hurry quickly into one of the routes.  
The barking was getting louder and Dean knew there was no way they could out run the werewolves here.  
Dean stops and Cas is immediately pulled back by Dean.  
"You got your angel blade?" Dean asks.  
Cas takes it out from his trench coat, "Yes".  
"Good" Dean says, pulling out a small silver knife he thanked himself for having in his pocket.  
"Dean are we really going to stay here and fight?" Cas asks, holding the knife in his hand.  
"We can't just give up right?" Dean reminds Cas and Cas nods back at Dean.  
"Wait what are you doing?" Dean looks over to see that Cas was already painting a sigil on the wall of the cave using his own blood.  
"This sigil should be able to stun all the werewolves within a ten feet radius for a while" Cas explains, giving Dean a small smile.  
Dean lets out a pleased grin, "Good thinking Cas".  
The barking was getting louder, but Dean and Cas were ready, or at least they thought they were.  
The first werewolf was soon in sight, but Dean wanted all the werewolves that were after them to be affected by the spell so he tells Cas not to activate it so soon.  
Using his own knife, he slashes at the werewolf trying to at least wound it.  
When all the werewolves were finally there, "Now Cas!" Dean screams as Cas presses his hand down to activate the sigil.  
At once a bright light was emitted from the sigil and soon the soft whimpering of the werewolves could be heard as each of them knelt to the ground and stayed that way.  
Dean silently pitied the humans that were each turned into one of these.  
"Good job Cas" Dean says smiling as he walks up to Cas.  
But that was when Cas heard another growl behind Dean.  
No. Cas didn't think one would show up here.  
"Dean!" Cas shouts, pulling Dean behind him as he used his body to shield him from what he feared was behind Dean.  
The creature couldn't be seen, but the damage it did to Cas could. A large part of Cas' stomach was clawed open by the invisible creature. By the hellhound.  
Cas screams in pain just before he hears his name.  
"Cas!" Dean shouts just before Cas grabs his angel blade with shaking hands and stabs the hellhound that had just ripped his vessel open.  
Striking the hellhound down in one single blow, Cas falls to the ground, feeling the world around him spinning.  
"Cas" Dean bends down next to him. "Cas, come on, don't fall asleep on me okay?" Dean pleads.


	2. Chapter 2

Cas' face scrunches up as Dean tries to pull him up.  
Dean does his best to half drag Cas away from the werewolves that were temporarily at rest, because constantly being around them was scaring Dean as he didn't know when they will stop being affected by the sigils.  
Once they were a distance from the werewolves, Dean lets Cas rest against the walls.  
"Wait here" Dean instructs, removing the angel blade gently from Cas' hands.  
"Dean w-wait don't go" Cas mumbles out.  
"Cas, I'm not leaving you here, I'm just going back to finish off the werewolves" Dean comforts Cas.  
"No, it-t's not that" Cas tries to tell Dean, "If you kill any of them their howls will send the rest of the pack in".  
Dean thinks it over for a moment. "Well shit, then we gotta move", Dean says bending down towards Cas, "how long do we have?" Dean asks, checking Cas' wounds.  
"I'm unsure, but not more than thirty minutes" Cas winces as Dean touches the cut across his stomach.  
"Sorry" Dean mutters as he continues to examine the injury, "can you heal this?" Dean questions, brows pressed together as he sees how deep the gash is.

Dean locks eyes with Cas as Cas breaths out, "It's a grace inflicted wound Dean, it'll take some time" Cas looks away, a little ashamed that he can't heal himself now.  
"It's okay Cas" Dean mutters as he stands up to peel off his jacket and then a layer that he was wearing.  
"You definitely had worse" Dean smiles at Cas, putting on his jacket again.  
"This might hurt a little Cas, but you gotta put some pressure to stop the bleeding okay?" Dean explains as he presses the shirt in his hand against Cas' stomach.  
Cas bites down on his lower lip as Dean continues to wrap the shirt around the wound.  
Satisfied that Cas' wound was bleeding less rapidly, Dean stands up and checks the time on his phone.  
"Okay Cas, can you get up?" Dean questions though he knows quite well what the answer will be.  
"Dean, you should leave" Cas suggests and with that Dean's face scrunches up with a mix of anger and hurt.  
"What do you mean Cas? I ain't leaving you" Dean grumbles stubbornly.  
"Dean, I'll only slow you down", Cas didn't know how to say it without sounding weak and like a burden, "I can't-"  
Dean finally gets it, Cas can't move and Dean immediately feels like an idiot for even asking if Cas could get up. He knows that though Cas has got his angel mojo back, angels could get hurt too and Dean feels like a jerk for not realizing this earlier.  
"Get on my back" Dean says, facing away from Cas, now.  
"Excuse me?" Cas awkwardly asks.  
"I'll carry you out" Dean explains, despite how weird that sounds.  
"Dean.." Cas trails off, embarrassed that Dean was even offering to carry him, an angel of the lord.  
"Come on Cas, this isn't the first time" Dean reminds him, and Cas slowly recalls how he was so weak after Crowley shot him with a bullet and pulled the angel tablet out of his stomach that he had no choice but to let Dean carry him home.  
"Yeah but-" Cas tries to argue, "No buts Cas" Dean warns.  
"Don't make me pick you up bridal style" Dean teases now with a little smile as he turns around to face Cas.  
Cas realizes that there is no point to  Dean so he slowly pushes himself up towards Dean.  
Dean leans closer to Cas and once he feels Cas' hands on his shoulders, he starts to reach for Cas' legs.  
"You ready?" Dean asks, getting ready to lift Cas off the ground.  
"Yeah" Cas mumbles, as he slowly shifts closer to Dean.  
Dean takes in a deep breath and lifts Cas off the ground.  
"Sorry Dean" Cas whispers as Dean starts to walk.  
"I weigh a ton" Cas mutters into Dean's ear.  
"Are you kidding me now Cas?" Dean laughs out, as he continues to walk away from the werewolves behind them as Cas holds up the torchlight for Dean.  
"You're not heavy" Dean assures Cas as they move forward.  
"And like I said, it's not like I haven't done this before" Dean shifts Cas on his back a little.  
"That was for a short distance, to the impala" Cas blushes slightly, thankful that Dean is unable to see.  
Dean chuckles, "And out of the car, up the stairs, down the hallway to your room".  
"Sorry Dean" Cas is not really sure on what to say.  
"It's okay Cas, nothing to be sorry for" Dean comforts Cas, "Just focus on healing yourself okay?"  
"Yeah but Dean, you could get out of here faster if you just leave me-"  
"No Cas" Dean almost shouts, "no leaving anyone behind" Dean snarls.  
"But I'm putting you at a lot of risk right now the werewolves are-"  
Dean stops dead in his tracks.  
"Would you leave me behind?" Dean implores, and just as he suspects, without hesitation, Cas replies, "No".  
"That's what I thought" Dean smiles to himself as he continues to walk.  
"And come on man, you got hurt trying to protect me so no more of this leaving you behind crap or I'm gonna start getting angry" Dean warns.  
A tiny smile creeps up on the corner of Cas' mouth, "You're always angry".  
Dean heaves out a small breath, "Yeah, well that's cause I have to deal with you all the time" Dean teases.  
Cas laughs tiredly. "Okay Cas you focus your grace or angel mojo on healing that wound and we'll check on it tomorrow" Dean instructs Cas.  
Cas mumbles an okay and closes his eyes, trying to heal up as much as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this story is greatly inspired by the hunger games but it's not exactly like it. I hope you liked it!:)  
> Sorry there is so little Sam in this chapter, there will be more of his part of the story in the upcoming chapters:P  
> Tell me what you think?


End file.
